Another Day at the Gym
by NaivelilMe
Summary: Edward and Bella in a hot tub! in public! need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

AMF

Human on shot…….

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I had all just finished working out and decided to head to the sauna. I sat next to Edward with my towel wrapped around me; it was peaceful with just the four of us and an old lady in the room. I closed my eyes and leaned back when out of no where I felt hands on my hips and I was being pulled onto a lap. My eyes shot open and I looked up to that crooked smile that made my heart stop.

"Ed- Edward what are you d- doing?" I stuttered as his lips hit the pressure point on my neck.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly. I looked around and Jasper and Alice were in there own little world and the old lady had left muttering something about young people today and not knowing when to keep it in their pants.

"Edward s- stop," I moaned when he nipped my neck.

"Why love? What and I doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Alright you, I'm going to get in the hot tub before your little buddy wants to come out and play." I teased.

"To late," he said grinding himself into my backside.

I walked out of the room and heard Edward whimper and Alice and Jasper laugh.

I stripped my towel off and stepped into the water.

After a few minutes of relaxing in the hot foaming water Edward joined me looking like a sad puppy dog. I pulled him close once he sat down and rested me head on his shoulder.

"Sorry hun," I said laughed quietly to myself.

"Sorry," he scoffed. "If you were really sorry you'd help me with my little problem."

"Little?" I laughed. "I'd say it's a big problem." I said running my hand from his chest to the elastic on his shorts.

"Don't start something you can't finish little girl." He said huskily, the lust showing in his intense green eyes.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish." I said looking around to see if anyone was around.

Since it was the noon in the middle of Wednesday there was really nobody in the pool area.

"Don't say stuff like that you know you won't do it." He said.

"Do you doubt me Mr. Cullen?" I teased sliding onto his lap.

"Just a little, Mrs. Cullen." He said, he knew what calling me that did to me.

"Oh really," I laughed grinding my hips into the very noticeable bulge in his trunks. "We'll see if you still doubt me after _this_." I rubbed me hand all the way down under the elastic. Successful in getting a low growl to rumble through his chest, then he savagely attacked my lips. "Edward," I moaned into his mouth when he untied my bottoms.

"Told you," He laughed but I cut off his laughter when I pulled his trunks down and rub the aching spot in between my legs against his huge cock.

"You. Told. Me. Nothing." I panted rubbing against him again. I was shocked for a moment when he lifted me up and I slid down his shaft.

"Beeellaaaaaaaa." He moaned. "Oh, god."

"Ugggghhnn." I moaned into his mouth when he attacked me again.

"Damn it Bells move or something." He said trying to get me to move up.

"Mhmnnn." I said trying to form a coherent sentence as he got me to move up the bucked up to me since I wouldn't move.

"Ugh!" He sighed exasperated. "You're killing me love."

"Sorry, I just – " I tried to explain but was cut off when he rammed me down on him. "Oh fuck Eddie!" I moaned a little to loud. I started moving up and down as he kissed down my neck and across my collar bone.

"Finally." He groaned then leaned down to kiss my right breast through my top. "That just won't do." He said moving the straps down my shoulders releasing both my breast.

"Ooooooohh." I moaned as he bit down on my nipple and squeezed the other between his thumb and middle finger.

"Move faster. Faster!" He said against my skin.

I moved faster and clenched my walls around his dick.

"Oh, shit, Bella." He said, for a second I thought I did something wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Do that again." Oh…. He liked it.

"Do what again? This," I said clenching around him again.

"Fuck!" he growled as he kissed me again.

"Edward! Oh god Edward!" I moaned into his mouth.

He moved his hand down to my clit and started rubbing feverishly. I could tell he was close and wanted me to cum before he did.

"So…. Tight." He panted.

"So…. Big.... So….. Close…." I moaned.

"Cum for me baby. Scream my name so they come looking for the source of the noise." He said. As soon as he said this I could feel that mind numbing feeling of release wash over me.

"Fuck! Edward! Oh! Shit! Edward." I screamed loud enough for it to echo off the walls.

"Isabella!" Yes! I knew he'd cum before I even felt his hot spurts release into me.

"Oh god." I said finally coming down from my high. "That was,"

"I know." He sighed kissing my neck again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he pulled out of me.

We sat in the hot tub for another five minutes the decided it was time to get out. We walked back to the sauna to see if Jasper and Alice were still in there.

I stopped dead in my tracks and bumped into Edward when I heard Alice.

"Oh, fuck, shit, Jazzy." She moaned.

"Ali, baby, fuck." He growled.

"That feels, oh! So close." Alice panted.

"Cum baby, cum." Jasper groaned.

"Ah… Shit…. Oh…. God." Alice screamed.

"Shit, baby I'm, ughnnn."

"I made you scream louder." Edward whispered in my ear startling me.

"Shit, don't do that." I laughed. "You scared me."

"Well, it's true."

I peeked my head in the door to see if they'd dressed yet shocked to see them just laying their on their towels. Alice looked up when she heard the door open then gasped when she realized it was me.

"Oh… Um…. Bells, Eddie." She stammered.

"I'd prefer if my little sister gets dressed. Now!" Edward yelled covering his eyes.

"Like you did anything different." Alice shot at him.

"Speaking of which Jaz I believe you owe me fifty bucks." Edward laughed. "She was louder."

"Edward." I gasped blushing in embarrassment and anger. "Did you two bet on who you'd get to scream louder?" I asked, shocked.

"Maybe." Jasper grumbled handing Edward a fifty.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N ::::::::::::::::: K you guys I'm in major need of some help!!!! I need you guys to check out my profile and help me with something I'm planning on doing! It's very important that I get help on this project! (puppy dog pout) Please help me! (double puppy dog pout with a tear in the eye)_**


End file.
